


take you and break you

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Prompto's not as careful as it should be when handling the gifts Cor gives him. The Immortal aims to teach him a lesson.





	take you and break you

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a few friends on the Promnis discord for this fic. You know who you are. Thanks for the inspiration. *retreats under her rock of depravity*

History has given Cor many titles for the deeds he’s performed for the nation of Lucis. Cor the Immortal, Marshal of the Crownsguard, Lionheart, Shield of the King… he’s had so many names. All in memoriam of a man he is most of the time. All received, used as if each utterance is an illustrious gift. 

None of those are his favorite, though. There’s only one name he wants to be called right now, and he’s waiting for it to spill from the lips of the young man lying naked on the bed before him. Violet eyes shine with a dazzle of desire as they gaze at him; freckled cheeks are bright red with blush. Prompto Argentum is the newest addition to the Crownsguard and the latest to claim Cor’s heart.

He’s been a brat today though. Cor had bought him a new pistol- an antique, with mother of pearl inlay in the grip and a beautiful hand-etched barrel- which he promptly blew up. The Marshal knew it wasn’t an accident. He’d seen how lazy the blonde was with his gun cleaning and care. It was only a matter of time.

“You ruined your gift,” Cor rumbled.

Prompto bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Can’t clean up after yourself, can’t take care of the nice things I buy you. You should be punished.”

“ _ Please, _ ” Prompto says as his breath hitches. His skin is flushed a deep red that spreads from the top of his cheekbones all the way down to his chest, hiding beneath little freckles that dot the blonde’s body like cities on a map. He’s so delicate, so pretty, so  _ unlike _ Cor; his strength and machismo, combined with a somber quiet created by decades of battle, makes them polar opposites. Perhaps that’s what makes them so good in bed together, he wonders.

“Please what?” Cor commands, towering over the blonde as he braces himself with his forearms on either side of the blonde’s head. He lowers his thigh to grind against the swelling cock between Prompto’s legs. He whimpers his lover’s name, but it’s not what Cor wants to hear. He lowers his thigh a little more, knowing the pressure might be too much to bear, but it’ll get him what he wants. 

“Please,  _ daddy, _ ” Prompto moans as the Immortal presses his thigh into his groin. Cor can feel him shiver.

The smallest of sighs escapes Cor’s lips as Prompto says the word. He lips his lips before looking down at his lover. The blonde smiles with delight as he watches Cor’s face before stroking his arm. “You like punishing me, don’t you?”

“Mouthing off to me is a bad idea. Gonna get you in trouble.”

“Like what? Gonna put soap in my mouth?” Prompto jeers, offering Cor his most regretful face in exchange, but his eyes deceive him as a deviant sparkle shines in them.

“No,” Cor says, walking up the mattress on his knees until they frame Prompto’s face and his tan thighs juxtapose Prompto’s pale complexion beautifully. Appreciating the view, Cor says darkly, “Gonna fill it with something else.”

Prompto opens his mouth to speak, but Cor interrupts him with his index and middle finger as he slips them in his mouth. Soft pink lips enclose them as Prompto sucks on the digits; the pressure of his mouth makes Cor’s cock jump. The corners of Prompto’s lips curl into a sinful little smile at the sight and Cor slides his fingers deeper into the blonde’s mouth. He makes a spectacle of himself, slurping on the Marshal’s fingers lewdly as if they were his cock.

“A good start, but not good enough,” Cor grunts, slipping his fingers out. Prompto opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out in an alluring display, waiting for Cor to give him a taste of his cock. He reaches down and strokes himself, rubbing the tip of his erection against the flat of Prompto's tongue. The warm, wet muscle rolls ever so slightly to accommodate the red, swollen head, creeping up the sides and cradling it in its dextrous embrace. Cor exhales heavily out of his nose as his cock weeps precome onto the blonde's tongue, glistening in the light on its pebbled surface. He withdraws enough for Prompto to speak, if only to palm himself.

“Didn't seem like much of a punishment. Gonna make you wish you'd taken better care of your things.”

“ _ Please, _ I've been so bad-” Prompto whines, but Cor interrupts him with the purpling head of his cock as he pushes it in his mouth with no sign of hesitation. At this angle, with Prompto's head held up by the pillow and Cor's legs pinning him against the mattress, he can fuck the blonde's throat and relish that delicious friction as his head rubs against the back.

Prompto's eyes roll in his head as Cor begins working him in earnest. The Marshall had began with a quick pace and he's maintaining it, but each thrust is growing rougher. Cor watches as Prompto's eyes start to water from the intensity of his movements; one trickles down his cheek and the older man reaches down to wipe it from his face with the pad of his thumb.

“So good for me, so good for daddy,” Cor grunts. Prompto whimpers a noise of pleasure around the man's girth before he takes a fistful of golden locks and uses them to hold his lover's head in place. The way Prompto massages the underside of his shaft with his tongue makes Cor's eyes roll back in his head. “Fuck, Prompto, that’s good.”

It’s almost  _ too _ good; he’s glad they played this morning, glad that he already came that day. Prompto knows how to use his mouth and Cor knows how to enjoy it, but it usually means he doesn’t last long. Slipping his cock from the blonde’s mouth, he strokes himself as he looks down at Prompto, enjoying the wetness still twinkling in his eyes.

“Please, please, daddy,” Prompto whines. 

“What is it, pet?”

“I want your cock,” Prompto murmurs. His amethyst eyes glimmer up at him as Cor dismounts, sits cross-legged, and pats his lap as an invitation.

Prompto scrambles into Cor's lap and wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Cor can't help but marvel at how  _ small _ the blonde is, how his body is light and pliant as he makes himself comfortable. The older man buries his nose in Prompto's neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin to elicit a soft whine.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Prompto stretches across Cor's lap, exposing the planes of his freckled body for him to admire. He runs his hands over ribs and abs before slipping one between slender, creamy thighs to grip the swelling cock between them.

“Such a pretty little thing,” Cor murmurs. 

Prompto shivers at his words. “Thank you, daddy.”

Cor smiles at him before drawing him in for a kiss. He can taste his musk on Prompto's tongue, smell his own sweat on the gunner's cheeks. Cor loves him this way, claimed like this, like he's all his and no one else's. They share languid, sweet kisses as Cor lubes up his fingers.

He's ready to reward them both.

The sultry little moan Prompto makes when Cor thrusts a finger into him is the first little reward. He's  _ vocal _ , always letting Cor what he likes, what he craves. What Cor really craves is hearing that sweet voice break with pleasure. He wants to destroy him before he puts him back together again, just to see his pretty face shatter with unhinged elation.

“Talk to me,” Cor commands as he massages Prompto's tight walls with his finger. With his other hand, he holds the blonde against him with his palm spread wide across an asscheek, gripping the flesh firmly. He feels every quiver, and sees a bead of sweat form at Prompto’s hairline before it rolls down his cheek. His lover’s already fracturing, it seems, under Cor’s heavy, careful hand.

“Another,” Prompto stammers, as he gyrates his hips around Cor's finger.

Cor gives him a simmering look as he twitches the tip of his finger against Prompto's prostate. It’s not a soft touch, rather, it’s almost a punishment, the way he taps it quick and hard. Cor knows it’ll make him feel good and remind him of his place all the same.

“Ah! Another,  _ please _ ,” he says with a squirm. “Please, daddy, you feel  _ amazing _ .”

“That’s more like it,” Cor grunts, slipping another finger inside next to the first. Prompto is tight; for all that they get up to, it still feels like the blonde has never taken him. Cor was Prompto’s first, much to the Marshal’s delight. He likes to know that Prompto’s  _ his _ , that every little drop of pleasure he’s felt was made by him and him alone.

Prompto cries out as Cor scissors his fingers deep inside him. He’s careful to avoid the smooth spot inside him, the one that’ll send his lover reeling with just a stroke. Prompto is sensitive, though, and just touching the flesh around it is enough to make his head spin. Cor teases him with his fingers, stroking on the walls just to the side of his prostate until he’s squirming in his lap.

“Quit wiggling,” Cor commands, but Prompto continues to writhe in his lap. He’s working himself up on Cor’s fingers and he can feel that bundle of nerves bump against his fingertips. Prompto’s head drops back between his shoulderblades as he cups the nape of Cor’s neck in his hands.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Cor,” he cries.

Cor holds him tight against his chest as he withdraws his fingers from Prompto’s ass swiftly. The gunner whines at the loss of his lover filling him, leaving him achingly empty. Cor responds with a firm slap to the blonde’s ass. “Breaking your things, disobeying, calling me by name,” he growls. “You wanna get what’s coming to you? Fine. You’ll get it.”

A little whine slips through his nose as Cor tosses him off his lap. “On your knees, Prompto.”

For once this evening, Prompto obeys. He gets on his knees before laying his torso across the mattress and premeditatively finding handholds in the sheets. His shoulder muscles scrunch and stretch under the smooth planes of his freckled skin. Cor gives himself a moment to appreciate the picturesque scene; Prompto, positioned so vulnerably in an offering made for him. He almost wants to photograph it to show to the blonde later, but decides against it- this will keep well in the vault of his mind to enjoy later.

Cor grips one of Prompto’s hips with his hand, guiding him back until his cock nudges against his lover’s pretty, pink hole. The muscled ring flutters with anticipation and Prompto squirms. Drawing his hand back, Cor releases it, slapping his palm flat against his ass, eliciting a sharp moan from his partner.

“I  _ said _ quit wiggling,” he hisses.

“Okay.”

“Excuse me?” Cor asks, spanking Prompto again.

“Ah! D-daddy, yes, daddy,” Prompto cries.

“Better,” Cor says, and spanks him once more for good measure. The slap rings through the bedroom, the sound of skin slapping against skin music to his ears. The only sound sweeter is the lewd sound that escapes the man beneath him as he, too, hears the sinful slap.

“You really are a glutton for punishment tonight, huh,” Cor chuckled. Prompto shoots him a mischievous smile over his shoulder. Cor leans over Prompto’s back, relishing the hot, pulsing flesh pressing against his cock as he kisses him. “I’ll give you a fucking you’ll remember for awhile. Promise.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Prompto purrs against his lips.

Cor leans back on his knees, pulling Prompto’s hips until they’re flush with his own, admiring the way his palms ensconce the younger man’s waist. They make him look small, almost delicate. Cor drags his nails down Prompto’s back, making him shudder, listening to the sweet rasp of his breath falling from his lips.

Reaching down, Cor takes his cock in hand, using his thumb to angle it until the tip is just barely pressing into the ring of twitching muscles. He feels Prompto quiver beneath him as he struggles to hold still and maintain his composure. Cor knows the blonde wants to rock back on his cock, take him in one fell swoop until he’s buried so deep the Marshal has nothing left to give him.

He takes his time giving Prompto what he wants. Cor pushes in until he’s half sheathed before pulling out again, watching as his lover’s rim drags against his thick cock. Again, just a little deeper, before pulling out all the way, watching a bead of his precome form a silvery string between himself and the lube shimmering on Prompto’s ass. The blonde breathes deeply with a shiver. Cor takes his time, just barely teasing, before plunging into his lover all the way to the root.

Prompto wails as Cor gives him no time to breathe, no time to think, before he’s buried in him again and again. The sound of skin colliding fills Cor’s ears as he digs his fingers into skinny hips so hard he knows they’ll bruise; the Immortal wants to leave marks all over his lover, marking him, claiming him. They’ll show in the locker room at training tomorrow, but Cor doesn’t care.

“Talk to me,” Cor commands, keeping up his brutal pace.

“Can’t-” Prompto barely makes out between heady moans.

“You good?” Cor asks, his pace slowing just a bit.

“Yes, fuck, daddy, don’t stop.”

“Alright then,” Cor says with a pleased smile. He sets a broad palm between Prompto’s shoulder blades, pressing his face into the mattress. Turning his head, Prompto looks up at Cor, his violet eyes hazy with desire, hands twisted up in the sheets so hard Cor can see his white knuckles. Prompto’s holding out, he always does. The blonde will wait obediently for Cor to cum before he orgasms.

“Please, please, please,” Prompto begs, each word punctuated with a thrust of the Marshal’s cock.

“Please what?” Cor demands.

“Please come, daddy, please! I want to feel you!”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Cor says, reaching forward to grab Prompto’s wrists, tugging his arms back. Prompto grasps Cor’s wrists as he does the same to him, holding up the lithe torso of the man before him, watching as the disheveled blonde hair on his head moves with every thrust.

Cor groans as he begins to near his end. Pulling tighter on Prompto’s wrists, he raises him up until his own elbows are far back and Prompto’s nearly upright. The new angle creates delicious friction on his cock; that, combined with Prompto’s tight, warm channel, sends him careening into pleasure. He lets go of Prompto’s wrists to hold him flush against him, back to chest, as he fucks the blonde through his orgasm.

“Touch yourself,” Cor says, his hand finding its way to a pert, rosy bud. He twists and rubs it as Prompto touches himself, hips jerking against Cor’s cock that’s still buried in his ass. The Marshal groans; it’s overstimulating, the pleasure is radiating through his brain like the wake of a ship, cascading until it shrinks into nothingness.

With a cry, Prompto comes. Cor catches the younger man’s release in his hand, waiting until he no longer feels the heartbeat in his cock before lifting his fingers to Prompto’s lips. It’s with unabashed eagerness that Prompto cleans Cor of his own release, licking and sucking at his digits with pleased little sounds until his hand of clean of come.

“You did amazingly,” Cor whispers in his ear. Prompto’s chest is heaving beneath his hand, his thighs quivering as he pulls out from his ass. Turning as he falls onto the mattress, Cor pulls Prompto against his chest. The slick sheen of sweat across his slender shoulders mingles with Cor’s sweat, making their skin stick to each other at every opportunity. “Perfect. Just perfect.”

Prompto laughs breathily before rolling over, resting his palms on Cor’s chest and his chin on the tops of his hands. “Yeah? I did good?”

“Fantastic,” Cor murmurs, brushing sweat-laden blonde bangs away before pressing a kiss to Prompto’s forehead and then to his lips. He can taste the salty, bitter flavor of the other man’s come on his tongue.

“Just wanna please you, daddy,” Prompto sighs.

“Trust me, you did,” Cor says reassuringly, watching as long, tawny eyelashes flutter over blue eyes. “Now rest. You’ve earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and sacrifices to your favorite ancient deity are most appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
